


The one where they finally get it

by Nola_1



Series: 'Sack up, Dude' [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_1/pseuds/Nola_1
Summary: Beca and Chloe, best friends who have been silly in love with each other forever, finally stop being idiots and get. it. on.This is my first ever post. One-shot, but quite long...quite smutty.It's Part 1 of a series of one shots detailing the beginnings of the relationship between these two goofballs.Join me for the ride??Slot it somewhere within PP2, but Jesse isn't a thing (soz lad).Also, after it was posted I noticed some paragraphing mistakes and was devastated...must try harder for the next part.





	The one where they finally get it

Beca could barely breathe, her right hand gripping Chloe's left arm as she tried not to collapse into fits of giggles, “Please...I can't. Did your parents video this? Tell me there's footage somewhere?”

Chloe glanced over with narrowed eyes, “You know it's really not very nice to make fun of a girl's traumatic childhood memory? You're a bad friend, Beca Mitchell,” she chastised, hip checking the younger girl. 

Beca straightened up, wiping the tears from her eyes, “I'm so sorry, Chlo,” Beca's genuine, warm smile immediately disarmed the older girl, “...but please, let me know when we're going so I can take out appropriate medical insurance,” she doubled over again, clutching the bannister of the hallway of the first floor of the Bella house.

The two girls came to a stop outside Chloe's bedroom door, “Careful, Mitchell. As you've heard, I'm pretty careless with a bowling ball...your pretty little face could be my next casualty,” Chloe deadpanned, eyes narrowing.

Chloe stopped with her back to her closed bedroom door, trying to bite back her own laugh at Beca's wide eyed, albeit impressed, reaction to her last comment.  
“Damn, Beale,” Beca blew out a breath, “...I didn't know you thought I was pretty,” she winked, eliciting a huff of annoyance from the red head. Sensing this, Beca's eyes softened and she toned down her grin from ‘shit-eating' to something a little more genuine, “Thanks for inviting me out to dinner, I was starting to go a bit stir crazy studying. This was exactly what I needed.”

The sudden gear shift from teasing to sweet sent Chloe into a tailspin, almost so much that she didn't immediately twig what Beca had said, “Wait. Me invite you? You invited me out for dinner?” 

“Huh,” Beca countered, tilting her head to the left, a playful smile on her lips, “Well then you are welcome.”

Chloe couldn’t stop her heart from bungee jumping down her chest into the pit of her stomach as she regarded her best friend. Beca was wearing a white button down and black skinny jeans during the day, having thrown on a grey check blazer when Chloe had asked her (or had she asked Chloe?!) if she wanted to go out for dinner. That same blazer that Chloe was now sporting. Beca was Chloe's favourite thing to look at. She never let herself think about that for too long, though.

A strangely comfortable silence fell over the pair, although their eyes never strayed from each other. Beca's body betrayed her first and she stifled a yawn in the crook of her elbow. Chloe’s eyes crinkled as she regarded the younger girl, “Bed time, Bella?”

Beca smiled fondly, the weight of her exhaustion bedding into her muscles and eyelids, “Bed time,” she concurred. Beca was so tired she almost felt as though she was already dreaming, which was the only way she could explain what happened next. 

“Night Chlo,” Beca almost whispered, pushing herself up slightly onto her toes and pressing her slightly opened mouth against her best friend's.

Chloe sucked in a breath, completely taken aback. The movement sent reality crashing through Beca like a tidal wave and she seemingly woke up, panicked, pulling away a hair's breadth and regarding Chloe with wide, terrified eyes. 

Beca opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. Chloe's eyes dropped to Beca's lips and she leant back in, her lips meeting Beca's again as her right hand came up to rest gently at Beca's hip.

After a very, very long moment, they separated with a sigh, at least on Beca's part.

Beca rolled back onto the balls of her feet, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Chloe regarded her with narrowed eyes, as if trying to look for some answer within her, but finding none. Deciding not to push her for now, knowing Beca like she did, Chloe simply nodded, biting her lip, “Goodnight Beca. Sweet dreams.”

With that, Chloe disappeared into her room, letting the door shut with a gentle click.

Beca turned on her heels, making her way to the staircase that led up to her room with Amy. Once she made it through the door, she shut it by pressing herself against it, grateful that Amy was out, “What the fuck was that?!” Beca asked herself.

4 hours earlier...

“What are you saying about my new dress, Becs?” Chloe fished as the pair walked down the sidewalk to their favourite mexican restaurant. 

Beca took a step away from Chloe, blinking one eye closed as if to be able to regard her friend better. She held out a hand, palm up, and grinned as Chloe’s own hand easily came to rest sideways on top of hers.  
Beca gripped Chloe's fingers with her thumb and raised their joined arms, allowing Chloe to twirl as they continued to walk down the street. Chloe's navy blue sundress caught in the spin and Beca fanned herself with her free hand, “Smokin', Miss Beale,” she enthused with a wink.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but giggled despite herself, allowing herself to be pulled into Beca's body, “Such a charmer,” Chloe drawled sarcastically, using her hand pressed to Beca's chest to push herself away.

Beca bit her tongue between her teeth, “You look really great, Chlo. Always.”

Chloe hummed her appreciation, her hand still in Beca's as they ambled casually down the street, the evening mild. 

As they approached the restaurant, Beca held the door open for Chloe, a charming half smile in place in response to Chloe's wink. 

*

“Oh my gooooood these are so good,” Chloe's eyes fluttered shut, fingers over her mouth where a nacho had just disappeared.

Beca grinned, loading her own nacho up with too much salsa, “You say that every time.”

“They're that good every time!” Chloe enthused, swiping away any excess crumbs at the corner of her mouth.  
Beca smiled around a mouthful of her own nacho, “Is that why you eat them with the ferocity of a frat boy at a football game?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Chloe chuckled, completely unabashed, “Says you!”  
Beca was perplexed for a moment, before Chloe was leaning forward over the table, the same thumb echoing its movement from a few moments ago over the corner of Beca's mouth, removing the sour cream that had caught there.

Beca blushed as Chloe leant back in her seat, quickly licking the sour cream off her thumb. 

“Point taken,” Beca coughed away any anxiety at that tiny movement. 

*

“Please have some,” Chloe urged Beca, sinking her spoon into the rich chocolate dessert she had just had to order, despite not being at all hungry anymore.  
Beca had been much more sensible and ordered nothing, knowing full well Chloe wouldn't be able to polish her dessert off on her own. 

She pretended to think about it for two seconds before picking up her own spoon and leaning over to Chloe's side of the table, her dark eyes illuminated by the candlelight, “Well, if you insist,” she finished with a wink.

“Oh hey!” Chloe suddenly exclaimed, remembering for the first time that evening, “I listened to your new mix!”  
Beca had baulked at Chloe's exclamation when she had been so close to her face, but she quickly recovered, sinking back into her seat with a chocolate covered spoon in her mouth and a single, raised questioning eyebrow.

“It was incredible,” Chloe breathed out, “I've been finding it so hard to study in silence, but whenever I put any of my music on I get so caught up in singing along, aloud or in my head, that I can't concentrate. But your playlist, it was almost...ethereal. Really helped me just, relax and focus on work whilst not letting me go crazy in the silence.”

To say Beca was delighted was an understatement. A week ago when Chloe had huffed into the kitchen complaining about how she couldn't seem to locate her focus, Beca's singular aim in life had been to help her find it. To be told that she had, well that made all those late nights mashing the perfect songs together instead of doing her own studying worthwhile. 

*

By the time they left the restaurant (read: had been asked to leave because they had talked and laughed for so long the restaurant was ready to close), the night was not as warm and pleasant as it had been when they'd first left the Bella house.

Chloe shivered against the chill in the air, which did not go unnoticed. Wordlessly, Beca shrugged her grey check blazer off her shoulders and brought the pair of them to a stop so that she could wrap it round the older girl's shoulders. Chloe's eyes softened and she spoke, even as she was manoeuvring her arms into the sleeves, “Won't you be cold?”

Beca shrugged, her shirt sleeves rolled up to the bend in her elbows, revealing two of her tattoos, “Psh, you know me. Made of tough stuff.”

Chloe nodded, “Tiny little tough stuff,” she agreed playfully, looping her now covered arm through Beca's as they continued their short walk home.

“So,” Beca started, “earlier when we were talking about planning our next Bella's bonding night and Amy suggested we go bowling, you started acting really weird. What was that about?”

Present...

 

“Fuck,” Beca breathed out, still pressed against her bedroom door as she replayed the events of the evening and all of the air seemed to rush out of her at once, “We were on a date.”

Beca had never accidentally gone on a date before...especially one where she didn't realise it was a date until long after it had ended. Was this something that happened to normal people? Did Chloe have any idea? Chloe.

Beca sucked in another breath. She had kissed Chloe. Completely unintentionally. It had been like muscle memory. She had been so exhausted and so relaxed her defences had been completely down and her body had acted of its own accord. 

Beca wasn't sure she was ready to deal with the slightly confusing feelings she'd been having for her best friend for quite some time, especially when she'd been doing such a good job of compartmentalising them into that little box deep inside her chest, right next to her abandonment issues...

But, Chloe had kissed her back...but then bolted, “Fuuucccckkk,” Beca elongated, banging her head gently against the door...and then again.

Wait, not again. So what was that second bang? It happened again. Someone was knocking on her door.

Heart stopping, Beca pulled herself away and span around, easing the door open gently, as if she could then just close it if she didn't like, or was too scared of, what was on the other side. 

It was Chloe. Definitely scary, but definitely very much liked. 

Chloe bit her lip, looked up, and then back to Beca, “So do you realise we just went on our first date?”

Beca blinked back her surprise. How were the two of them so in sync and yet so fucking clueless, “I was actually just thinking the exact same thing.”

Beca had no clue that Chloe had been nervous until she had let out the breath she had clearly been holding as Beca opened her door wider to let Chloe in.

She shut the door behind her and resumed her position pressed against it, watching carefully as Chloe did a small circuit of the room before turning back to Beca, their eyes meeting.

“You kissed me,” Chloe stated.

Beca brought a hand up to scratch nervously at the back of her neck, “I did do that, yeah...then you kissed me?”

Chloe nodded, absently, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, “We've missed out a couple of really pivotal steps here, right?” Chloe asked, incredulously, a hint of a smile in her eyes.

That look helped Beca's heart start to slow down and beat to a rhythm that wasn't threatening to tear out of her chest, “Yeah, I honestly don't know what's wrong with us,” Beca admitted honestly.

“We should probably talk about this,” Chloe suggested as she moved closer to Beca, her voice dropping and eyes trained on the younger girl's lips.

Beca nodded, swallowing heavily under the redhead's gaze, “We definitely should,” she agreed half-heartedly, her breath catching in her throat as Chloe came to a stop as close as she could get without actually touching her.

Beca felt the almost-contact along the entire length of her body and she shuddered, cursing her body for betraying her.

Chloe caught herself before speaking next, second guessing herself before throwing caution to the wind, “Maybe not right now, though?” she questioned hopefully, finally dragging her eyes away from Beca's lips to meet her eyes, causing something within Beca to snap.

“Oh fuck, no,” Beca sighed, reaching forward for the lapels of the blazer Chloe was still wearing, her blazer, and pulling her the rest of the distance so their lips met once again.

Beca sucked in a breath through her nose as Chloe’s lips encompassed her top lip, tentatively at first – slightly parted lips moving more insistently against each other as both girls’ confidence grew.

Chloe angled her head and sighed into Beca's mouth, allowing Beca to lick slowly into Chloe's, who responded with a low moan and a tug to Beca's bottom lip with her teeth as they separated, before connecting again.  
Beca's hands released the jacket, slipping underneath it as her hands glided over the material of Chloe's dress and around her waist, pulling her flush against her own body. 

Chloe's left hand pressed against the door to give herself some leverage as her right slid through thick wavy dark hair, scratching slightly at her scalp as fingers curled into the back of Beca's neck.

Chloe kissed Beca back with fervour, marvelling in the sounds coming from the shorter girl when their tongues caressed, kissing her soundly whilst Beca practically melted under her touch. 

Beca's right arm had wrapped as tightly around Chloe's waist as it could, holding her flush against her. Her left hand blazed a trail up the middle of Chloe's back, under the jacket, intending to continue upwards into her hair, but stopping still when it made contact with the zip of her dress. 

Beca felt more than heard Chloe whimper through a firm stroke of her tongue against the older girl's and her hand twitched, pulling the zip down a couple of notches.  
The movement made Chloe freeze, pulling her mouth from Beca's. Her chest was heaving – she hadn't moved far away enough to separate their bodies and Beca's arms, and hands, remained exactly where they were.  
“What are you doing?” Chloe asked, breathlessly; more curious than anything else. She brought her free hand to Beca's face, smoothing the backs of her fingers across her cheek. 

This seemed to bring Beca back to life and she stuttered through an apology, “ God, I’m so sorry. I - I'm not expecting that we, y'know, do anything more than this. Chloe, I just, fuck,” she released, through a long breath, “I just want nothing more than to be as close to you as physically possible right now,” she finished honestly.

Chloe didn't speak for a long time, and Beca was sure she had ruined this entire moment completely, so she backtracked, “I'm sorry, can we forget I said that?”

Chloe's face immediately softened, her hands moving to cup Beca's cheeks before gliding down either side of her neck and sinking into the space opened up by her shirt. 

Beca’s eyes slid shut and she released the panic she'd been holding in in one long breath as Chloe's warm fingers caressed the delicate skin above her chest, before dropping to the highest button of her shirt. With a flirtatious smile and a bite of her lip, Chloe carefully opened the first button, searching Beca's eyes, which were now very much open and focussed on Chloe’s movements, for any sign that she should stop. She didn't find any. 

With an easy smile, Chloe popped open the second button, her knuckles grazing the exposed skin just underneath Beca's bra, before leaning forward so that her lips were pressed to Beca's left ear, “That zip isn't going to open itself,” she husked, nipping Beca's earlobe gently. 

“Fuck,” Beca whimpered, her grip around Chloe's waist tightening, the other hand still unmoving at Chloe's zip, “Are you sure?”

Chloe's response was to press her lips to Beca's once again, slow and deep whilst her fingers continued their descent down Beca's shirt. 

Beca didn't need to be told twice. She tried to focus on kissing Chloe back and drawing the zip down, but that was proving too much for her brain to handle. In a surprising moment of clarity, she moved her lips to the corner of Chloe's mouth, down her cheek and to her neck, teeth grazing before soothing the same spot with her tongue – very slowly pulling the zip of Chloe's dress down.

Chloe practically purred as she undid the last button of Beca's shirt, the palms of her hands pressing against firm abs as she spread them out to curl around Beca's sides. 

Beca pulled away with hooded eyes as the zip hit its final destination. She brought her arms round and up to Chloe's shoulders, easing the blazer ever so gently down her arms and off her body, having absolutely no regard for it as it fell to the floor. Her hands had followed the blazer down Chloe's arms and once it was gone, her hands found Chloe's and their fingers interlaced.

Chloe pressed her forehead to Beca's, “Tell me how long you've wanted this,” she demanded, voice low. It sent a coil of molten heat straight to the pit of Beca's stomach.  
Beca allowed herself a low chuckle as she squeezed Chloe's hands, “...that I've actually been able to admit to myself...or for real?”

Chloe’s heart skipped and she couldn't stop herself from pressing a brief kiss to Beca's lips, who tried to follow her as she pulled away, “Both,” Chloe replied, with a grin as Beca's eyes opened and she pouted at the missed contact. 

Beca nodded, knowing she was going to have to be completely honest with Chloe if she wanted anything from this, “I guess since we've been living here it's been pretty hard to ignore. But honestly? I think it's always been there. Maybe even since that first day in the quad – first time I caught sight of you and those fucking dazzling eyes,” she admitted with a sigh, “How about you?” she asked, then paused, eyes wide with panic once again, “Wait. You do want this, right?” 

Chloe giggled, nodding, “Since I burst in on you in those showers and caught sight of your amazing rack,” she quipped, with a wink. 

Beca rolled her eyes, “Asshole,” she grinned, “I’ll put them away,” she warned, attempting to pull her hands away from Chloe's to close up her shirt.

That only caused Chloe to grip tighter and raise their joined hands above Beca's head, pressing them into the door frame. The movement pulled Beca's open shirt almost entirely away from her front, and Chloe allowed herself an unabashed lingering look across the newly exposed skin, “Don't you dare, Mitchell.” 

Beca's skin burned under Chloe's gaze and the dominance she was exhibiting. She somehow managed to regain what little of her cool she had left and smirked at the redhead, “Let me even the odds then,” she retorted, allowing her own eyes to drift lower over Chloe's body. 

With a quick press of her lips, Chloe released Beca's hands and stepped back, and Beca immediately ached for the missed contact. She was only able to feel that for a second, though, because then Chloe was moving her left arm up to her right shoulder and pulling the dress off that arm, before doing the same with the other, her eyes never leaving Beca's. Beca sucked in a breath and her eyes followed the dress as it fell off her body and pooled at Chloe's feet, her nude heeled sandals still on. Beca took her time looking back up, her eyes pausing at the peach lace underwear set that Chloe was wearing. She looked like she just stepped out of a Victoria's Secret catalogue.

When their eyes met, Chloe was taken aback by the look of pure adoration in Beca's eyes, completely destroying any nerves she might have had about being so exposed in front of her best friend, “Come here,” she whispered softly, holding out her hands to the younger girl. 

Beca went willingly, her hands pushing herself off the door and in front of Chloe in one swift movement and grasping Chloe's hands, anchoring her. 

Chloe's hands slid up Beca's arms and to her shoulders, sliding under her collar to push the shirt off her shoulders. Beca shrugged the shirt off and blushed as Chloe's eyes appraised her. 

“Hey beautiful,” Chloe breathed out, her arms circling Beca's waist. Beca swooned, her own hands finding their way to the bend in Chloe's elbows, not trusting her hands to venture any further yet.

Beca's eyes met Chloe's, “You are the most exquisite thing I have ever seen,” she admitted honestly, her hands gripping Chloe's forearms.

With that, all of Chloe's cool and resolve broke and she crashed her lips against Beca's, whose own hands came down to rest against the lace at Chloe's hips. Blindly, Beca walked Chloe backwards, their lips still attached until the backs of Chloe's legs hit something hard. Beca's desk. 

Leaning forward, breaking their kiss momentarily, Beca swept her right arm across the side of the desk that didn't house her mixing equipment, sending papers flying to the floor, before straightening back up and re-attaching her lips to the older girls.

Chloe's hands cupped Beca's face as their tongues met, whilst Beca's found the back of Chloe's thighs and lifted her up onto the desk.

“That was hot,” Chloe breathed against Beca's lips, feeling Beca grin against her mouth. 

“You're hot,” Beca retorted, her lips finding Chloe's again as the older girl’s legs separated to allow Beca to step in between them. The two kissed until they were struggling for air, and even then resorted to breathing desperately against each other's mouths rather than actually separating. 

Drawing in ragged breaths, teeth nipping at Beca's lower lip, Chloe's hands found the waistband of Beca's jeans, both hands toying with the button. This did separate their lips, Beca dragging in much needed oxygen to stop herself from passing out. Although Chloe's hands where they were might have caused that reaction in any event.  
“This ok?” Chloe questioned, looking up to meet Beca's eyes. 

Beca nodded, not trusting her voice. Chloe Beale was wrapped around her, in her underwear, undressing her. It was, without question, the sexiest moment of Beca's life...for now, she hoped.

Once Chloe had her button and zip down, her hands slid down the back of her jeans, over her underwear, pushing the jeans down. Once she got them down as far as she could, Beca took over, pulling the skinny jeans off her legs and throwing them carelessly across the room.  
Chloe hummed her appreciation, wrapping her legs around Beca's waist and crossing them at the ankles, their chests pressing together, “Was this what you were aiming for?” Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Beca shrugged, her arms caressing up and down Chloe's sides, “Kinda,” she replied flippantly. 

“Kinda?!” Chloe's tone was indignant, “And what exactly can I do to improve your experience??” her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

“Oh,” Beca hummed, leaning forward, “Just leave that to me,” she whispered against Chloe's lips before kissing her soundly. Chloe's hands immediately found Beca's hair and pulled her in closer, their tongues meeting each other's stroke for stroke. 

Beca's hands stroked down Chloe's back, over her underwear and under her thighs. Bracing her arms, she gripped the underside of Chloe's thighs in each hand and lifted her off the desk. Chloe squeaked in shock, her arms gripping around Beca's neck. Beca simply grinned, pressing forward again and sighing as Chloe sunk into the kiss, relaxing in her embrace. 

Beca thanked her lucky stars for taking care of her fitness since joining the Bella's. Her steps were sure and steady as she turned them around and walked Chloe over to her bed. 

She came to a stop as her shins hit the end of the bed. She wrapped one arm around Chloe's back and brought the other to her face, licking into her mouth as she bent forward and pressed Chloe down into the bed. 

Pulling back, she allowed Chloe to move further up the bed so her head could rest against the pillows. Beca sat at the foot of the bed, Chloe's feet in her lap. She carefully removed her heels, dropping them to the floor. Beca's hands then stroked up Chloe's legs and she followed them up, coming to lie next to the older girl. Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's waist and pulled their bodies flush together on their sides.

“This is more like it,” Beca clarified, her right hand brushing stray hairs away from Chloe's face and behind her ear, “just in case you were wondering.”

Chloe smiled softly, “Good to know.” She kissed Beca softly, gently nipping her bottom lip, “I didn't know you had that kind of upper body strength,” she continued, her hand not holding her head up tracing lazy patterns over Beca's stomach and thigh.

Beca smiled, “Lot of tricks up my sleeve, Beale.”  
“Well it was ridiculously sexy,” Chloe purred, “So I'm looking forward to finding out what else is up that sleeve of yours.”

Beca had been the recipient of Chloe's flirty nature for a number of years now, but this was something else entirely. Beca rolled onto her front so that she was half on top of Chloe who was now lying on her back, her right leg finding its way between both of Chloe's, hands bracing her weight on either side of the older girl's body. She grinned down at Chloe, deciding to show her that she wasn't the only one who could be flirtatious, “I can't wait,” she spoke in a low voice, dipping her head down so her mouth was millimetres from Chloe's, “to show you every,” she punctuated with a kiss to the corner of her mouth, “last,” a kiss to her cheek, “one,” the last word was breathed into her ear, along with a, quite strategically placed, sigh. She pulled back to consider Chloe's reaction and smiled at the girl's usually light and open eyes that were now dark and blazing. 

“Kiss me, Bec, please,” Chloe whimpered, and Beca had absolutely no choice but to comply. They separated and came together in a series of unhurried moments, hands reaching out for any skin it could touch. 

When their tongues finally met, Beca moaned into the kiss. The sound caused Chloe's hands, that had found themselves underneath the top of Beca's thighs, caressing the skin just below her underwear, to grip and pull, moving Beca up her body slightly, but more importantly, causing the thigh between her own legs to press firmly into exactly where she hadn't realised she needed it. 

Chloe's lips tore from Beca’s in a moan as every nerve ending seemed to snap, lighting her body on fire. Beca watched in awe, from Chloe's arched back to her slightly parted lips and eyes that were currently squeezed shut, “Fuck,” Beca exhaled, “You really are everything.”

Chloe wasn't exactly sure what Beca was saying, the blood long since leaving her brain, but she did know she wanted to feel that again. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she caught Beca's lips in a searing kiss and brought them down to the bed again, then braced her hands on Beca's hips and gave a very firm roll of her own hips, giving herself that moment of release again with another shuddering moan. 

Beca was completely lost in a haze of arousal, her only thought to keep Chloe making those noises. As they continued to kiss, becoming much more unco-ordinated and messy, Beca's hands found their way to Chloe's bra clad chest and gave a gentle squeeze, earning her another whimpered moan. 

Chloe could feel the heat radiating from between Beca's legs on her own thigh; she pressed her foot flat to the bed and slid it upwards, bringing her thigh into contact with the apex between Beca's legs with an insistent press. Beca hissed in a long breath through the kiss, grinding down hard onto Chloe's thigh. Anything to help her feel even slightly less turned on than she did. 

Chloe wrapped an arm around Beca's waist and span them so they were both lying on their sides, facing one another. They kissed, less frantic than before, but each girl quickly built up a pace of rocking their hips into the other's thigh, sighing into each other's mouths.  
Beca was the first one to let a sensible thought pierce through the haze surrounding them, “Chlo,” she broke away, breathless, “We should probably stop and talk before we take any more clothes off, because if we don't soon I'm not going to be able to,” she admitted, her right hand raking through silken red hair. 

Chloe laughed breathlessly, pressing a kiss to Beca's neck, “Presumptuous, much?” she teased.

Beca's eyes narrowed as Chloe pulled away with a teasing grin, and she kissed the smile off her face, pulling away quickly with Chloe's bottom lip between her teeth, “Tell me there isn't an ache between your legs that you're not desperate for me to fix,” Beca's voice was dangerously low and any resolve that Chloe may have had left was gone. This Beca, this confident, sexual being that had inhabited Beca's body had Chloe under her spell. 

Surging forward, Chloe captured Beca's lips, instantly deepening the kiss. She groped out for Beca's right hand and pressed it to her own firmly toned stomach, before guiding it down, Beca's fingertips inching beneath the waistband of Chloe's underwear before she realised what was happening. 

“Chlo...I really think we should-” she was cut off as Chloe's hand pushed her own down a little further and the tips of her fingers were met with warm, deliciously wet heat. Beca choked out a groan and she tried to stop her eyes from rolling back into her head, “-not stopping then?”

Chloe, satisfied Beca wouldn't pull away, let go of her hand and brought her own to Beca's face, kissing her soundly, “Is this a one time thing for you?” 

Beca baulked, shocked at the question, “God, I hope not.”

Chloe smiled, “Do you want to really give this a go, you and me, together?”

Beca's face softened, “More than anything.”

Chloe's heart skipped, but she kept her cool, “Good. Me too. Now shut up and touch me.”

“Romantic,” Beca breathed, her lips finding Chloe's. They kissed for a few long moments before Beca allowed her hand to slip fully into Chloe's underwear. Beca whimpered into Chloe's mouth, embarrassingly desperate. 

Tentatively, Beca stroked her middle finger from the bottom up, drawing wetness up from where it had been pooling up to Chloe's clit that she circled with a feather light touch, before stroking down again. She repeated this movement over and over, the pressure of her finger against Chloe's clit on the upwards stroke increasing each time.

Beca’s face was inches from Chloe's, watching closely to monitor every reaction from her face, trying to gauge her sensitivity and how best to make her feel good. Chloe's hands fell to Beca's shoulders and gripped hard as her breathing quickened and her back arched, pushing her into Beca's touch. 

By this point, a flush was creeping up Chloe's chest and light whimpers accompanied her laboured breaths. Beca watched in awe, her own arousal almost crushing her under the weight of it all, but she remained focused on the girl in front of her. That meant she noticed when Chloe's eyebrows knit together, brow furrowing, her eyes having been shut for a little while and concluded that the latest press of her finger on its methodical journey had almost been too much for the older girl.

Beca stilled her hand completely, causing Chloe's eyes to shoot open. Beca's smile was warm and open as she pressed her forehead to Chloe's and pressed her finger downwards, teasing her entrance.

“Please,” Chloe whimpered against Beca's mouth, her fingers clawing desperately into Beca's shoulders.  
Beca gasped. She didn't know if it was because of how desperately Chloe sounded like she wanted her, the nails in her shoulders or the feeling under her fingertip but she leapt into action, a kiss that was more tongue and teeth than lips devouring Chloe's mouth as her middle finger gently slid all the way inside the older girl. Beca's moan against Chloe's mouth was unabashed, causing Chloe to whimper in return.

With a careful precision, Beca gently nudged her right shoulder to Chloe’s left, encouraging her to lie on her back. Chloe took the hint quickly, settling into the mattress with Beca following, their mouths and Beca's hand not once separating. 

Chloe's hands fell to her sides as she allowed herself to momentarily completely surrender to the girl laying half on top of her. Beca, needing more room and more Chloe, used her hand not in Chloe's underwear to pull the offending item of clothing down her toned thighs; stopping when she had them just below her knees. With the increased space, she used her right leg between Chloe's to push the older girl's legs apart and retract her finger, before pressing back in with the addition of her index finger. 

Oh my god,” Chloe moaned, her hips involuntarily rocking up into Beca's palm.

Beca smirked, pressing a kiss to Chloe's lips before dipping down, her lips and tongue paying attention to the swell of her breasts not covered by her bra. Beca desperately wished she'd got that off before now, but she was sure there would be time for that later.  
For now, Beca's hand was continuing to meet the thrusts of Chloe's hips, fingers curling inside her and marvelling at the sounds it elicited from the older girl. She allowed her thumb to, very gently, graze Chloe's clit on each inward thrust and noted how breathless and delirious the whole experience was making her, let alone Chloe.

Beca allowed herself a couple of purposeful hip rolls into Chloe's thigh, certain that her counterpart would be able to feel how turned on she was in that moment. The release she felt was instant, and cleared away the smallest bit of fog so that she could finish what she had started with Chloe without becoming too overwhelmed with her own arousal.

It turned out she wouldn't have to wait for long. Beca could tell Chloe was close. She could feel it in the way Chloe was contracting against her fingers, in the tremble of the leg that was pressed against Beca's and in the increase in the sounds pouring out of her mouth.  
Beca pressed her forehead to Chloe's, fingers working harder than ever, and Chloe's eyes shot open, her mouth parted as whimpered breaths escaped her.

“It's ok,” Beca soothed, encouragingly, pressing a quick kiss to Chloe's lips, “Come for me, Chloe.”  
It was all Chloe needed for her climax to hit her with a broken sob, her back arching off the bed, eyes squeezing shut and hands gripping tight against the sheets.

Beca watched in awe, peppering Chloe's face in soothing kisses as her fingers gently worked Chloe through her orgasm.

Once Chloe's breathing had evened out some, her eyes opened and found Beca, a dopey smile plastered across her beautiful face, “Ok,” Beca began, rolling her neck, “That was pretty much, like, the best moment of my life so far...hands down,” she added for good measure. 

Chloe couldn't help but giggle up at the adorable nerd on top of her, “Which bit?” she asked, completely spent but utterly captivated.

Beca hummed, as if seriously considering the question, “All of it,” she responded, nudging Chloe's nose with her own, “All of you.”

Beca pressed her mouth to Chloe's in a deep kiss that she immediately reciprocated. Once distracted, Beca slowly withdrew her fingers from Chloe, another wave of arousal joining the tsunami already wrecking havoc inside of her as Chloe whimpered at the loss of contact.

Beca didn't hesitate in bringing her fingers to her lips and Chloe watched absolutely captivated as her tongue came out to lick the underside of them, drawing her two fingers into her mouth and between the insistent press of her teeth. Beca's eyes fluttered shut as she tasted Chloe for the first time and she hummed her approval. Beca chastised herself for not having got to taste first-hand, but again, there would be plenty of time for that...  
...perhaps soon, as it appeared the simple action had sent Chloe into a frenzy, sticky wet heat pressing insistently against Beca's thigh as she moaned, “You have got to stop being so sexy, I'm never going to leave this bed,” she whimpered, hands clawing at Beca’s hips.

Beca chuckled lightly as she drew her fingers from her mouth “You know, you're not giving me much incentive to stop,” she countered, pressing her own hands down to Chloe's hips before giving a firm roll of her own. 

Chloe bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, and had apparently had enough of this game. She used her foot planted on the bed and hands on Beca's hips to propel them upwards, twisting so that she could gain the upper hand and press Beca down into the bed below her. 

“I'm serious,” Chloe huffed, brow furrowing as her lips twisted into a pout. Beca could do nothing but grin up at how adorable she was, “You have to stop all of this for a minute so I can concentrate,” she elaborated, her hand gesturing over Beca's face. 

“I've got to stop having a face?” Beca queried, quirking an eyebrow, trying to bite back the urge to smirk. 

Chloe narrowed her eyes, “No, weirdo. You've got to stop making your face all sexy. It’s too distracting,” Chloe was being entirely serious and entirely ridiculous, and Beca couldn't help the easy laugh that escaped her lips. It only served to deepen Chloe's pout and the furrow between her brows. 

Beca's smile lit up her face, “You're ridiculous,” she beamed,” I'm not sexy,” she scrunched up her face with a grimaced smile.

Chloe sighed, one of her hands on Beca's waist moving up to cup her cheek, “You are wrong,” she was resolute, “I wasn't at all expecting how, mmm...,” Chloe paused, eyes fluttering shut as she made a low sound of approval, “...much game you have, but god Becs, you are so sexy it's almost torturous. So I need you to tone it down a little while I get used to it, or else we're not ever going to get anything done ever again,” Chloe finished, again, completely seriously. 

Beca regarded the older girl warmly as she talked, and although she couldn't really understand why Chloe would feel like that, about her of all people, she couldn't help but tease her a bit more. Biting her lip, Beca let her finger tips walk up the outside of Chloe's thighs before coming to rest at her hips, holding her still as Beca rolled her own, and her thigh, into the girl above her. 

Chloe's head dropped forward at the contact and she blew out a low moan, before coming to her senses and snapping her head back up, her hand not on Beca's face swatting at her side lightly, “What did I just say, Mitchell?!” she scalded, eyes ablaze. 

Beca's own eyes were wide and innocent, “You only said no sexy face – nothing about what I could or couldn't do with my body!”

“Your body is the worst sexy offender...god,” Chloe huffed, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from bursting into laughter, “I might just have to go if you can't behave yourself,” Chloe threatened, pressing both hands to the bed as she pushed herself up and away from Beca. 

Beca thought about relenting and apologising, promising to be good, but she also didn't want to start this relationship (was that what it was?) with a lie. So instead, she pushed herself up on her elbows, cocked her head to the side and grinned wickedly, “Suit yourself,” she shrugged, “I'll just have to take care of myself then,” she sighed innocently, flopping back onto the bed and skimming her right hand down her stomach.

Chloe's hand whipped out and gripped Beca's wrist before her fingers could slip below the waistband of her underwear, her eyes wide and unblinking, “What am I going to do with you?” Chloe pondered, voice low and faraway as her eyes trailed the body of the girl below her.

Beca shuddered under Chloe's gaze and the double meaning behind her words. She grasped Beca's other hand in her own and lifted them both to press into the pillow just above Beca's head. 

Chloe pressed herself back down onto Beca's body until they were almost nose to nose. She gently let go of Beca's hands, but kept her own hovered over them, “Do. Not. Move,” she instructed, voice firm. Beca could only nod weakly, too stunned to do anything else. 

Chloe's hands slid down Beca's arms to her shoulders and then down her sides slightly, pressing between Beca's back and the bed to undo her bra. She then pulled the offending item up Beca's arms and off, pressing her hands back into the pillow once she was done. Leaning back, Chloe’s eyes hungrily appraised Beca's chest, “Wow. Much better than I remembered,” she complimented with a wink, before leaning back further to unclasp her own bra and pull it from her body, unceremoniously throwing it off the bed. 

Beca's hands above her head twitched, desperate to reach out to the body above her, “I saw that,” Chloe warned, her eyes narrowing as she pressed herself down into Beca's body again, biting back a moan as their bare chests pressed together, “You don't want me to stop, do you?” 

Beca whimpered, arching her back into Chloe to get as much contact as possible. That was allowed, right?! “I very much do not want you to stop,” Beca confirmed, eyes blazing up at the red head. 

“Good,” Chloe grinned, “So you need to make sure those hands don't leave that pillow,” Chloe instructed, before sinking down into a kiss. Beca responded enthusiastically, sighing as the realisation hit her that a now very naked Chloe Beale was on top of her and kissing her. 

The kiss quickly grew heated, desperate. Beca had to squeeze her hands into fists above her head to stop herself from reaching out to Chloe as the older girl's tongue did filthy things to her mouth. 

Chloe allowed herself to get a little sidetracked as she poured some of her pent up sexual frustration into the kiss, but eventually tore her lips from Beca's and kissed a blazing trail down her neck before taking her right nipple into her mouth and gently nipping the soft flesh, “Fuck,” Beca moaned, upper body writhing up into Chloe's touch as her tongue smoothed over her skin and her left hand came up between their bodies to show attention to the other breast.

Chloe chanced a glance up at Beca from her position, chin pressed against Beca's chest. Beca had resorted to sinking her hands in her own hair and holding on tight, chest rising and falling rapidly as their eyes met, “You're still doing the sexy thing,” Chloe warned, teeth grazing the swell of Beca's left breast before licking a long, slow line between the two.

Beca whimpered, continuing to try and arch up into the touch, “I swear to God I have absolutely no control over my body right now,” she panted, trying to avoid Chloe's smug grin.

“Hmm,” Chloe hummed, her tongue continuing its path down Beca's stomach as her hands continued to palm her breasts. She felt the muscles in Beca's stomach twitch as her tongue dipped briefly into Beca's bellybutton then out again and when her tongue hit the waistband of Beca's underwear she placed a firm kiss there, teeth scraping impossibly soft skin, “Maybe you could let me take control for a little while then?” Chloe asked in a way that seemed so innocent, eyes wide and giving, raising her head slightly to regard the writhing woman below her.

Despite all of the teasing and the absolute desperation Beca now was now feeling to be touched, her heart still skipped as her eyes met Chloe and she saw something more than lust in the red head's crystal gaze, “I’m all yours,” Beca responded, hoping Chloe knew exactly how many ways she meant that. 

It appeared she did, because no sooner were the words out of her mouth than Chloe was moving up her body again and claiming her lips in a much gentler kiss this time, her hands on Beca’s hips.

“Mine,” Chloe breathed out against Beca's mouth in a brief moment of pause before sinking into her again, the word sending shivers down Beca's spine. As they kissed, Chloe's hands sought out Beca's, still obediently gripping her own hair, and brought them down, placing them on her own hips. 

The ability to touch Chloe again sent a jolt of electricity through Beca and she moaned into the older girl's mouth, hands caressing up her back and then back down her sides, grazing against the sides of her breasts.  
Chloe pulled back reluctantly, giggling when Beca, closed eyed, pushed her head off the pillow to try and follow her mouth. 

Chloe regarded Beca with her bottom lip between her teeth, as if afraid to voice whatever was in her head. Beca could tell. 

“You're naked on top of me, Chlo, not much else to hide at this point. What’s in your head?” Beca's smile was warm and reassuring as her hands absently stroked at Chloe's hips.

Chloe let her head fall, almost pressing to her chest, before raising it again and regarding Beca through her eyelashes, “I want to taste you,” she admitted quietly.

“Fuckkkkkk,” Beca blew out a long breath. Not what she was expecting. Her eyes were wide and unmoving under Chloe's wanting gaze.

“Is that a no?”

Beca was struggling to find words on account of all of the images that were flooding her brain as a result of Chloe's request, but she managed to find the wherewithal to shake her head softly, “Not a no?” Chloe clarified, with a small smile.

“The strongest opposite of a no there has ever been,” Beca confirmed, finally finding her voice through the thick haze of arousal that had filled her head and the throbbing between her legs. 

Chloe cocked an eyebrow, more confident now she knew Beca wanted it as well, “So, a yes then?” she teased Beca's choice of words, earning herself a light slap to her side.

“It'll be a no in a minute if you don't shut up and put that pretty little mouth of yours to better use,” Beca quipped, her confidence always returning when they acted playfully with each other. 

Chloe was so desperate by this point and so turned on by Beca's whole attitude that she simply uttered a, “Yes, ma'am,” before pressing a firm kiss to Beca's lips that quickly descended down her jaw and neck, tongue and lips kissing, licking and scraping across her chest and down her ribs as Chloe’s body followed, settling herself nearer the foot of the bed. 

Beca writhed underneath the older girl's touch, one hand grasping into red hair, the other grasping the sheets beside her own hip. 

Pausing with her face hovering just over Beca's underwear, Chloe chanced a glance up the bed at the younger girl, to confirm she was still with her. Beca met her lust filled eyes with a gasp, “Please Chlo,” she whimpered.

It took less than 5 seconds from that moment for Chloe's tongue to be on Beca. It seemed she was done with teasing, and for that, Beca was eternally grateful. She didn't have time to register her underwear being removed or feel in the slightest nervous or worried about that because Chloe was descending and then there, flat tongue providing a firm, slow stroke through liquid heat. 

“Oh my fuck,” Beca cursed, her hand in Chloe's hair gripping harder as her hips inadvertently bucked upwards. Chloe slid her arms under Beca's thighs and raised her legs slightly and over Chloe's shoulders, the older girls arms locking around her legs and coming to lie on Beca's stomach as her tongue continued to work.  
Beca pushed herself up onto her elbows whilst she knew she would be able to, before it all became too much. She moaned at the sight of her best friend between her legs and the feel of her tongue circling her clit before dipping down and, “Holy shit,” her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as the tongue was now inside her. 

Beca's arms gave way and she fell back onto the bed with a whimper. She could have died and been ok with it. The Grim Reaper could have literally showed up in that bedroom, stood at the head of the bed next to her and, ok, Beca would have asked him to wait a couple of minutes until the job was done, but then she would have happily skipped off with him into the afterlife, knowing that she had absolutely experienced the best that life had to offer her. 

Beca could feel the pressure starting to build in the pit of her stomach, a familiar, but not as common as she would like, tingling sensation starting at the tips of her fingers and toes. One of Chloe's hands left Beca's stomach and before she could wonder where it was going, two fingers were entering her as Chloe's tongue continued to lick around them.

Beca's breathing became desperate and heavy, whimpered gasps pouring out of her spurring Chloe on.  
“Chlo...please...need you,” Beca managed to get out between broken gasps. 

Chloe gave one last firm stroke of her tongue, her fingers still working inside Beca and she glided back up the younger girl’s body, immediately finding her lips.  
The kiss was messy and desperate, Chloe's tongue quickly finding its way into Beca's mouth. Beca's groan reverberated through her chest and into Chloe's mouth as she tasted herself on the older girl's tongue. 

With a last few firm strokes of Chloe's fingers, Beca came with a broken cry against her best friend's mouth, her body shuddering to a halt. 

As she sank back down into the bed, Chloe pressed small, repeated closed mouth kisses against the younger girl's lips, easing her gently through.

Chloe gently eased her hand free and, much to her surprise, Beca grasped her wrist as she was about to wipe her hand against the bed, instead bringing Chloe's fingers to her own mouth and sucking them clean.

“Wow,” Chloe whimpered at the sight, and contact, allowing herself to fall onto her side next to Beca, propping her head up on her elbow, “Who are you?!”

“Huh?” Beca asked, still slightly dazed and jelly limbed. She continued lying on her back, her head turned to face Chloe.

Chloe flicked the wrist of her free hand, gesturing to Beca, “This...is just not what I expected from bedroom Beca,” she elaborated, letting the same hand rest on Beca's toned, super pale stomach. 

Beca allowed herself a light chuckle, her own hands coming down to Chloe's on her stomach to alternate between playing with her fingers and stroking across the back of her palm and up her arm, “Tell me, Miss Beale, what were you expecting exactly?” she asked, fixing Chloe with a wry grin.

Chloe pouted, her brows knit together in thought, “Shut up, don't pretend you haven't thought about me, too,” Chloe retorted, and Beca could only shrug in acceptance, “I don't know, just not so much...overt confidence, I guess. I mean you're super confident about...y'know, all of this.”

Beca's eyes narrowed, “Do you not think I should be confident in my sexual abilities?” she teased, smiling as Chloe rolled her eyes.

“You know that's not what I meant,” she chastised, “And you really know exactly how good your abilities are. I guess that's what shocked me a bit. You're much more reserved in every other aspect of your life.”

Beca turned to her side, Chloe's hand on her stomach gliding to her hip. Beca's own hands came up to frame Chloe's face, “Am I ever reserved with you?” Beca asked, her face so close to Chloe's she was almost whispering.

Chloe only had to think about it for a millisecond, “No.”

“No,” Beca confirmed with a loving smile, “So I always knew that if I ever got the chance to do this with you, I wouldn't hold that back either. I can't not give everything I have to you,” Beca admitted with a small shrug, placing a very well received kiss to Chloe's waiting lips, “plus you're sooo hot it's impossible not to get caught up in all the sexiness,” Beca quipped as she pulled away, the grin on her face so wide it was creasing the corners of her eyes.

Chloe laughed, brushing her nose against Beca's, “It's disgusting how ridiculously crazy I am about you,” she admitted, without even thinking.

“Lot of adjectives there, Chlo, you must have it bad,” Beca teased, raising her eyebrows.

Chloe nodded, her face turning serious, “I really kind of do. Is that ok, with you?”

Beca's face softened and she smiled, kind of disbelieving that the perfect angel in front of her could share her feelings, “Yeah,” she confirmed, sucking in a breath, “That's...I'm pretty much completely in love with you, so yeah, that's ok.”

Chloe's heart stopped as she listened to Beca say the words she was worried would be too soon to say. Before she had a chance to respond, she was surging forward and capturing Beca's lips with her own, the younger girl responding with a muffled moan, her left arm encircling Chloe's waist and rolling them until she could press Chloe down into the bed.

Pulling away, Beca grinned down at the flushed face below her, “Is that ok?” Beca asked, but she was pretty sure she already had her answer.

Chloe nodded, pushing herself up on her elbows to kiss Beca, “I'm so in love with you,” she murmured against the younger girl's lips, “Since you walked into my life, you’ve been it.”

Beca wrapped both arms tightly around Chloe's waist as they kissed and kissed, Chloe's arms around her shoulders. Neither of them knew how much time had passed before they were separating, Chloe on her back with Beca curling into her side after she had grabbed the duvet, which was pooling at the bottom of the bed, over them.

“Is it weird that this doesn't feel weird?” Beca asked after a few minutes of quiet contentment, her head in the crook of Chloe's neck, arm across her stomach and knee bent at a right angle over Chloe's own legs, “Does that even make sense?!” she questioned herself. 

Chloe could feel Beca's pout against the skin of her neck, “It does. I know what you mean. This is a huge deal, it should feel strange, but it doesn't. I think,” Chloe paused, bringing her hand up that had been stroking idly up and down Beca's back to tangle in her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp, “We've clearly been on the precipice of this for, like, the majority of our friendship, so it's probably not that much of a jump. Like, I'm pretty sure we cuddle in bed like this all the time,” Chloe provided by way of example.

“Sure,” Beca confirmed, “But this is the first time we've done it naked.”

“In more ways than one,” Chloe joked, raising her eyebrows, earning herself a tickle to her ribs.

“So we'll still be us?” Beca asked, lifting her head and pressing her chin to Chloe's collarbone so their faces were almost touching, “Because I like us.”

Chloe nodded, fingers soothing through Beca's hair, “We'll still be us. We'll still do all the things we always do, but sometimes we'll do those things naked now,” she reassured the younger girl with a smirk, tongue between her teeth. 

Beca hummed with a grin, “Sounds perfect,” she purred, pressing a kiss to Chloe's nose. 

After a few moments of quiet, Beca had a thought, “Does that make you my girlfriend?”

Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile, “Duh.”

“Awesome,” Beca beamed. Then all of a sudden realisation hit both of them and they spoke over each other.

“I call not telling the girls,” Chloe pipped Beca to the post by a fraction of a second, who was saying at the same time, but just so slightly after Chloe;  
“You have to tell the Bella’s.”

“Damn it,” Beca groaned, in response to Chloe's victorious fist pump.

“Don’t worry, babe. I'll be there to watch you make a complete mess of it,” Chloe not at all reassured her. 

“Asshole.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”


End file.
